


The God of No Name: Quintus Étude

by Monkan



Series: The God of No Name Universes [6]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, Fatal Misunderstanding, Full Circle, Incest, M/M, Slash, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two year after “Quartus Suite”. It's their 10 years anniversary and they've planned a trip to the forest where they can be alone. Sadly their time together is cut short from a deadly misunderstanding which brings them back to where it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of No Name: Quintus Étude

~ The God of No Name: Quintus Étude~  
By: Monkan 

Warnings: M/M, Sex (everything included), Incest  
Rating: M (Mature audience only)  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology.

A/N: So... is this the last or will the be more? I don't know. Let's cut it short and go right to it. Enjoy

Summary: Two year after “Quartus Suite”. It's their 10 years anniversary and they've planned a trip to the forest where they can be alone. Sadly their time together is cut short from a deadly misunderstanding which brings them back to where it all started.

  

_**~ Asgard~** _

 

“They are planning something.”

Sif looked up at Fandral who was carefully watching their friends across the room. It was a normal meal which they all shared together in the great hall. Thor was saying something to his brother who only nodded in response with a smile. It was the normal display between the sons of Odin.

“If they are it has nothing to do with us. Unless he tells us otherwise.”

Fandral stroked his goatee while observing the pair. “No. I can smell it that they are planning something. I got it. Thor is planning on visiting his secret lover and Loki will help cover for him. That  _ must _ be it.”

Sif rolled her eyes. “Thor doesn't  _ have _ a secret lover.”

“That's what you and all of Asgard thinks.” Fandral turned to his fellow warrior. “How else do you explain all the weird disappearances he's pulled since his coming-of-age ceremony? He's free to pick anyone he wants. There are even those that lay themselves right on the dinning table to catch his eye.”

“ _For Ragnarok's sake_. I _eat_ at this table, you bastard.” Sif almost spit at Fandral in her anger. She so didn't need the image of people laying naked in front of her on a table. “Just because half the population is throwing themselves at his feet doesn't mean he has to pick any of them.”

“And that's the problem. He doesn't even look at them. I wouldn't even be surprised if a luscious woman sat stark naked on his lap, he wouldn't see her. He's definitely has a lover no one knows about. Except Loki that is.”

He was slapped across the head. “Even if that's so. It doesn't mean that its your business. Thor's bed is his own business.”

“Then how do you explain Loki? He's the same and poor Sigyn is basically stalking him.” Fandral's face lit up like a torch. “You don't think they are sharing the same woman?”

“ _No_.” Sif hissed. “They might be close but that doesn't mean they fuck the same bitch. God you are sick. Is that how you get off? Thinking about them in a threesome?”

“There has to be something because they are hiding something. Although masterfully, it still can't avoid my eye.”

“All right.” Sif threw her hands up in the air. “So what if they have a secret lover who they _share_? What then? It still doesn't have anything to do with you _or_ me.”

“There's where you're wrong, my dear friend.” Fandral said with a grin. “It's our duty to find out.”

The female warrior gave the blond idiot a long look. “You know that if Thor ever finds out you followed him on a private errand he will skin your balls before cutting them off and feeding them to pigs.”

“I'm confident that I can escape in time. Oh, good. They are leaving.” Fandral stood up and Sif followed reluctantly.

 

* * *

 

“Is everything ready?” Loki asked his brother as they walked down the front stairs to the palace. A modest distance between them as they walked past guards and servants.

“Yes. We can go anytime we want.” Thor smiled. “I've already talked to father and mother and they have given their approval.”

“I thought it would be harder, especially with the Spring celebration in two days.”

“Aye, I thought so too, but since we haven't attended the celebration for six years they let it go without questioning.” Thor gave Loki a brilliant smile. “They were pleased that this year we told them we wouldn't attend. Although, mother had a look in her eye like she was on too us.”

“Yes, she was always the brighter one.” Loki teased gentle. They both loved their father, and he was a wise old man with centuries of ruling. But their mother saw the small things in people and paid attention to the seemingly insignificant actions.

The rest of their decent down the stairs were comfortable and done silently. Without asking where to next, they both started to walk toward the stables for their horses, with their packing already there.

“Do you have everything you will need with you?” Thor asked with the voice that radiated off responsible older brother. It came from their many journeys together, and also his work with their warriors and training to be King. He needed to make sure everything was taken care of and sometimes it bleed into his actions with Loki.

Loki knew where it came from and that it was just habit and nothing else. He adored his older brother for showing his ability for the throne. In his mind, there were no one else who could make up even a tenth of Thor.

“Yes. I have everything I think I will need.” he leaned over to whisper. “And some more.”

It was years of conditioning that kept Thor from reaching out and grab his Loki. If they had been somewhere private he would have crushed their bodies together with a purr.

But for now... he kept his distance and game face on.

“Good to know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“They are leaving Asgard.” Fandral said behind the corner of the stall as they watched the brother ride away.

“Just leave them alone.” Sif said with a sigh. “They have the right for their privacy.” She started to head back when Fandral reach out and stopped her.

“Let's follow them.” he said with a smile of mischief.

Sif glared at her friend. “You are going to get us killed if Thor ever finds out we followed him.”

“That's a chance I'm willing to take if I just get to know their secret.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki and Thor rode on their steeds up the road that lead to the forest, but before they reached the line of trees, they turned to cross the meadow and the further line of trees in the distance.

They shared a smile before setting their horses off into a run. They flew like the wind across the meadow. The sound of hooves pounding the ground disappearing into the background until they reached the trees.

When they broke through the shadows of the leaves that shielded the sun, they slowed down slightly but continued to race. Their horses jumping obstacles, rounding trunks, ducking low hanging branches.

Their race ended when Thor was the first to break free into a secret area where a deep lake lay. In the deeper waters grew lotus flowers. Deep pink lotus flowers with a hint of fading into white at the bottom.

Their laughter rang out and sang of joy.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are they?” asked Fandral as he spied all around the path of the forest.

A hand slapped the back of his blond head. “We've lost them, you idiot. This was all just a waste of time.”

“No.” Fandral said stubbornly. “They have to be around here somewhere.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They had settled down quickly. Their horses grazed on the green luscious grass while they proceeded to get comfortable. While Thor took of his armor and extra garment until he stood only in shirt and pants, Loki was busy going through his back pack in search of something.

Thor was enjoying the pert little backside of his brother when suddenly Loki let out a victorious sound and straightened up while holding a small pouch with his fingers.

The dark haired God looked over his shoulder with a satisfied smile, “Want to have some fun?” and he licked his lips.

Thor swallowed as he felt his blood rush to his head.

“Take of all your clothes.” Loki said before turning his head back around.

Thor fumbled with the strings to his pants, focusing on getting it lose before pulling his shirt over his head. For some reason, the string worked against him and tightened up instead of the way he wanted it to.

When he could finally pull his shirt over his head, his eyes caught sight of a very arousing sight.

Loki had undone all his garments faster than he had, simply leaving them in the grass and walked stark naked toward the water edge. His hips moved seductively from side to side.

The trickster tested the water with the toes of one foot and when he found it mildly warm, just enough to not let it be cold, he stepped into the clear liquor. He walked into the water until it reached up to his knees before he turned around and motioned for Thor to follow him.

The older brother threw of his remaining clothes and followed like a faithful dog after Loki.

Thor came up to stand behind Loki, his arms wrapping around the slim waist and spooned their bodies together from chest down to their thighs.

Both moaned at the contact.

Loki ground his backside against Thor's swelling prick.

The familiarity of their position made it all flow together. After ten years together as lovers, they both knew each others weaknesses and soft spots.

“What do you have in mind?” Thor whispered against Loki's ear, causing the other to whimper as the hot breath hit a soft spot close to his ear.

With nimble fingers, Loki opened the pouch and took out a small shell like scale.

“Is that-?” Thor let his question trail of as he saw the object.

“Yes.” Loki turned around in Thor's embrace, their pricks brushing against each other. “Are you ready to go down?” he nipped at Thor's lips before stealing a deep kiss. He totally dominated the exchange before he lead them backward and deeper into the water.

When they stood with water up to their chests did Loki put the shell like object in his mouth before wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and leaned back until they fell into the water.

When all the bubbles had mostly disappeared they sealed their lips in another kiss. Loki shared the air the shell in his mouth produced and they sank deeper until they hit the ground and a cloud of sand rose up around them.

Black and blond hair floated around their heads as they didn't let go of each others lips.

Thor groaned into their kiss, sending vibrations through their lips. His hands cupped his brother's behind and ground them together. Loki held onto Thor's shoulders with one arm while the other was pressed against the blond hair and held their face close.

While their mouths were busy did Thor's fingers explore familiar territory.

One finger slipped between Loki's cheeks and found the ring of muscles he longed to plunder. The tip trailed around the hole, causing his lover to trembled in his arms.

Loki let go of Thor and let his hands caress down Thor's muscular chest and to his proud member. He let his fingers ghost over the hard shaft before running up and semi-jerk. The action caused Thor to let go of Loki's mouth and accidentally swallowed a little water. Loki who feared his brother was in danger latched onto his lips once more and breathed deeply into his mouth before carefully and deliberately let go without allowing any water inside their mouths.

Now, when Loki was sure they both had air, he gripped the hard shaft that had given him pleasure for so many years and pumped it hard. The flesh grew warm in his hand and the big vein running along the underside pulsed with blood and want.

Not about to be out done by his brother, Thor held their groins close before he let on of his fingers slip inside the willing body.

Loki's chest hummed with pleasure as he was plundered in a most delicious way. The water smoothing the way and lessening out the friction a dry touch would have.

He continued to stimulate Thor's prick as one finger became two, and then three and four.

Loki threw his head back as his senses were assaulted but his head was pulled back and his mouth was kissed while Thor took some much needed air. They parted once more, looking at each other in the water. Light streaming down through the surface as their actions caused milder disturbances on the otherwise calm water.

When Thor pulled his fingers out from Loki's body he reached to lift the long legs up above his waist so he could position himself against Loki's body. The tip of his shaft teased against the wanton body and where Loki would have slammed himself down on it without hesitation, the resistance of the water made that impossible.

His hands reached for his brother and his green eyes begged him to give him what he needed.

Thor gave a cheeky smile before gripping Loki's waist tightly and forcing his brother down on his hard flesh.

The body parted around him and he was surrounded by a new warmth.

Loki's body trembled and jerked at the intrusion and if he didn't fought to keep his mouth shut, he would have screamed into the water.

Thor didn't wait for Loki to grow accustomed to his size and pulled out before thrusting in again.

It felt like they were weightless as they both set a pace that let have what they wanted. One of Loki's hands came to jerk at his own prick while his body was fucked hard and wonderfully.

It might have been because of the water but no matter how hard they strained to push against each other, it didn't seem the same. If they had been on land Thor would have him pushed into the ground while he fucked his ass senseless.

But this was different.

Their mouth connected once more and this time they didn't let go as Thor thrust into Loki's body repeatedly, his strength disappearing more quickly than usual.

When their orgasms hit them it took their breath away. Loki threw his upper body backward and jerked in uncontrollable spasms. His prick pumping his seed into the water between them, pulsing from the heat of their coupling. While Thor growled deep in his chest as he leaned his head forward and spilled inside Loki with unrestricted release.

Loki's body became lax in his arms and Thor made the decision of getting them to the surface.

With himself still inside Loki's body, he pushed against the sandy floor with his feet and toward the surface.

When they broke through the water they both opened their mouths to take in air, the scale in Loki's mouth fell out and floated away into the water.

“Oh!” whimpered Loki as he felt Thor slip from his body.

Without words or arguing they both tried to swim to the shore line of the lake. When they finally stopped, half their bodies were still submerged in water while their upper bodies rested against the sandy floor and no more than a foot deep of water.

Thor looked up into his lover's face and smiled as he saw the exhausted satisfaction. He kissed the tip of Loki's nose before letting the other rest against his chest. Neither caring about the sand that were working its way into their hair or onto their bodies.

“It's been so long since I felt you inside of me.” said Loki finally after a long silence. The sun warming their skin as the coolness of the water kept their legs from dry.

“Mmm.” concurred Thor into the raven hair. He placed a kiss on it. “Too long. It felt like I would shrivel up and fall off. Not even at night could I hold you.”

Loki's laughter rang out clear over the water. One of his hands trailed down over the toned chest and along the long shaft of his brother. “I don't think this part of you will ever shrivel up and fall off.”

Thor smiled down at Loki. “That's because you work wonders on it each time.”

“Is that so.” a smirk crept on Loki's lips. He pushed himself up and sat down over Thor's thighs, giving him just enough room to do as he pleased with the others groin. “Why don't we test the theory?” he leaned forward slightly and took the limp shaft into his hand and pumped it slowly.

The older brother groaned under the ministration, he shifted slightly so he found slightly more leverage in the soft sand.

“I absolutely love the feel of you.” said Loki with a sensual undertone. “No matter how I receive you it just is amazing. Every time you enter my body you open me up like the very first time. When I take you in my mouth I can't help but want to swallow all of you. Lick my way up your magnificent rod, tease your balls, nip the tender skin on the underside and lap of your juice you give me every time.” Thor's prick jerked in Loki's hand, both from the hand and Loki's words. “I'm always reminded of how big you are. Even my hand can't reach all the way around you. You are simply amazing. So amazing that I want you to cum for me, again and again. I want to wring every last drop of seed you have for the rest of your life. Just like the night seven years ago, when my spell went wrong. You satisfied me again and again as you also spilled yourself more times than we could count.”

Loki shifted his hand as the shaft had grown semi-hard and was standing on half-mast. Thor's hips were moving in tune to his hand.

“Will you let me lick you clean after you come? Can I taste your seed once more? Your sweet nectar that only I get to taste? Please, let me.” he whimpered at the end.

“Aye.” Thor's voice hitched as a wave of pleasure rushed through him. “Oh, aye.” his hands gripped at the sand that only escaped his hands, leaving only a few corns in his palms.

With the knowledge that he had gotten his brother just where he wanted, Loki shifted his legs so his knees supported his weight. His did a few more long strokes before lifting himself up over his brother's hips. He looked down at the fair haired man as pearls of water from his hair escaped.

He sighed as he positioned himself and sank down on the shaft. His lower body humming in pleasure of being stretched. Loki put his hands on Thor's abs for support as he started a slow pace where he rose and impaled himself on Thor's prick.

Their breathing synchronized as they slowly climbed higher and higher to their climax.

They could almost count down the seconds until they reached it.

Thor arched under Loki as he moaned loudly while his release filled his lover. Loki's body stiffened and his muscles clamped down on the shaft, his fingers scratching against the hard abs as his own seed spilled over his hands.

The younger God let out a keening sound as his body started to relax, his chest moving to his steady breathing.

Thor raised one hand from the water and reached for Loki's face. Drops of water ran down his arm and the palm of his hand soaked the pale skin.

“As I said,” his voice breathless. “you do wonders to me.”

Loki smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

 

“I will kill you when we get back. I can't believe you talked me into this and now we are lost.” Sif growled in anger toward her soon to be ex-friend.

“We are not lost.” Fandral said in contradiction to her statement.

“That's what you said two hours ago.” Sif reached for her sword but restrained at the last moment to draw it and kill her friend.

“You have to have faith in me because we will surely find- there he is.” Fandral exclaimed at the end without finishing his first sentence.

Sif look in the direction Fandral were pointing and saw Thor laying naked near the bank of a lake. Their friend looked to be sleeping and hadn't noticed them.

“Where's his lover?” Fandral asked while trying to spy someone else in the vicinity.

Sif seriously considered slashing his throat but she too was growing curious. She hated to go back without anything for her efforts and trouble.

A shadow flashed between the trees and caused the two warriors to grow alert. They jumped of their horses silently before tying them up and stalked closer to see what was happening.

When they were hiding behind a few trees and tried to see through the shadows what was hunting their friend, Sif drew her sword while Fandral pulled up a knife from his belt.

Sif signaled to Fandral to look up.

High above the ground, on a sturdy branch sat a black panther and watched Thor carefully.

They could see the animal was preparing to jump their dear friend and their eyes narrowed as they took in ever little movement.

It was silent for a good minute before the panther jumped from the branch.

At the same moment, Fandral stepped out from his hiding place and threw the knife.

The blade soared through the air and hit the panther in the side, forcing it drop to the ground in a heap.

Thor turned around and stared wide eyed at the creature.

Sif and Fandral were sure they had saved their friend from becoming food when something happened that they hadn't expected.

“Loki!” screamed Thor who rushed from his place in the water without a care of his naked body and ran to the panther's side. The panther in turn shifted back to the familiar form of a dear and loved trickster.

All blood drained from the two warriors as they realized what they had done.

 

* * *

 

 

“He'll be fine.” the healer said as she dried her hands. Her smile of assurance reaching her eyes as she informed the royal family that their youngest member would survive.

“Oh, thank you so much.” Frigga whispered into her hands, her head bowed.

Odin wrapped a hand around his wife as their oldest son sank down to the floor in relief.

“It was a good thing that you applied the first aid, otherwise I can't be sure what could have happened.”

Thor let out a shaky breath as he tried to push through the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

“It's okay, my son. Loki will be just fine.” Odin said while placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Truthfully, he couldn't express his relief that he felt. When Thor came back with Loki wrapped in a bloody cloak it had stopped his heart because he felt like he would lose one of his sons.

Thor still couldn't say a word through the mix of emotions he felt.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what happened was a misunderstanding?” Odin summaries shortly.

“Yes.” Thor said from his chair on the other side of the table they sat at in their private family chamber.

“We had stopped at the lake to take a break. We started talking and Loki commented that I was to relaxed that even a troll would be able to sneak up on me. We got into a little argument that ended with him going to prove his point. He would hide and shift in the forest and try to sneak up on me. Unknowingly, Sif and Fandral had followed us and saw only Loki, in his animal form stalking me, and they acted accordingly to their training. They didn't know I was in no danger and before anyone knew it, it was already too late.”

Odin looked at Thor for a long time before even opening his mouth. His mind going through the story, piece by piece.

“I see.” the old man said in a voice that betrayed nothing. “You can go back to your brother.”

Thor stood up and bowed respectfully to his father before leaving quietly.

“A misunderstanding.” the Allfather repeated.

_ A misunderstanding that almost caused me the life of my son. _ His mind whispered to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For a full day, Loki didn't wake up from his drugged sleep. The only change was that he was transferred to his room where he could have privacy and rest peacefully.

Thor never left his side.

When Loki opened his eyes on the second day, the day of the Spring Celebration, there were no words to how happy Thor felt at that moment.

“Thor?” Loki asked with a raspy voice, his side hurt.

“I'm here.” he said, leaning forward and brought Loki's hand up to his lips for a quick kiss.

“Not what we planned.” if Loki still hadn't been tired it would no doubt have come out cynical.

Thor chuckled bitterly. “No. Not really.”

Loki tried to get his fingers to caress Thor's hand, but all the reaction he got was a light tapping from his fingers.

Thor folded his hand between his own and gave him a smile that just spoke of how happy he were that he hadn't lost Loki.

“Sleep.” he told him before stroking aside a piece of hair from Loki's face. “I'll still be here when you wake up.”

Loki closed his eyes and did as he was told without any fuss.

 

* * *

 

 

There were knocks on the door that finally drew Thor from his dazed state.

“Come in.” he called.

The door to Loki's room opened and revealed Fandral and Sif.

Thor's eyes narrowed at the sight of his friends, and the people responsible for harming Loki.

Sif noticed the tense air around Thor and put her hand on Fandral's head and pushed him into a deep bow. She followed him on her own.

“We are really sorry. I couldn't talk this fool out of following you and we ended up doing something horrible.” Sif said in a clear and sad voice. Thor didn't say anything. “I know we are probably the last people you want to see, but if there is anything we can do – ANYTHING – just let us know.”

“I'm deeply sorry, Thor.” said Fandral in a quiet voice.

The only acknowledgment that Thor had heard them was the slight nod to his head.

Without waiting to be dismissed, Sif took a tight grip on Fandral's ear and pulled him from the room roughly.

Closing the door behind them.

Thor went back to looking at Loki's sleeping face while his heart still hurt from the single thought that had struck Thor when he realized what had happened.

That he had lost Loki.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Loki opened his eyes was when he realized he was being carried somewhere, by someone. The light of the setting day made him blink his eyes for a few minutes before he could look up at the face of the one carrying him.

“Thor.” he whispered. He felt the twitch in Thor's hands and knew that him just being awake again meant so much to his brother.

He looked ahead of them to see where they were heading and noticed Thor was taking him to the stable.

With no people around he guessed that the Spring Festival was in full swing at the hills and meadows.

Before they even entered Loki could already smell the scent of fresh hay and horses. The moment they entered, all horses looked at them. His own brown steed neighed at him and Thor's white stallion joined in. Just the sound of their call told Loki that they had been worried.

The brown horse, which had its box just inside the door, stretched his neck as far out as he could in an attempt of getting closer to its owner. Loki smiled at the beast and reached out his hand and patted his nose.

“Sorry I made you worry.” Loki told his horse before his arm fell in exhaustion.

Thor gave the steed an apologizing smile before walking over to the staircase which would take them to the loft. He used all his strength and skills to climb without causing Loki any discomfort.

Once he stood at the top level they both looked around.

“It's still the same. Even after ten years.” commented Loki as he took in all the hay around them. Mountains on heaps of dry hay.

“True.” whispered Thor before he made his way over the hay, kicking any that were in his way, before he came to the same place that they had first started their new relationship. Or not so new anymore.

Thor continued to kick some of the hay until he was satisfied by his work and carefully knelled down and placed Loki on the soft straw. It was so thick and soft that Loki couldn't feel the wooden boards under it.

He watched as his brother walked over to the hatch and opened it, letting the sunlight into the loft. Illuminating everything in a golden light.

Thor then came back and eased himself down next to Loki and snuggled up close to him. Mindful of his injury.

Loki didn't say anything because he was still feeling drowsy and Thor said nothing that would break him away from being close to Loki.

The younger brother looked out the hatch and relished the warmth that were given by the light.

“It's been ten years.” he said softly.

“Aye.” whispered Thor, his hand lacing together with Loki's.

“Feels like it all passed in the blink of an eye.”

“Maybe it did.” Thor shifted his head before he opened his eyes to look at Loki's face. The black hair were longer, and gone were all the childish features that Loki had still held back then. “We are still the same.”

Loki smiled as he tightened his grip slightly with the strength he had before relaxing. “That we are. Although wiser.” Loki thought for a moment as one of the corners of his mouth tilted up. “At least in your case.”

“That's so mean.” whined Thor in fake offense. “Do you have such little respect for my wits?”

A snort escaped Loki's nose. “I give you respect for your ideas in bed,” he said amused before growing serious once more. “but you still let your heart lead you when you stand in front of others.” he tilted his head so he could see Thor and looked him steadily in the eyes. “That's what will make you a great King one day.”

“Loki.” Thor said as his heart warmed at the compliment.

“You are born to be King, no one can take that away from you. It's your fate.” Loki smiled with his whole heart on his face. Pride radiating from his green eyes. “Despite that, you will always be my oafish brother.”

“As I remember, you were the one falling into my lap ten years ago, dear brother.” Thor said with a smile that matched Loki's.

“That was the fault of the hay.” Loki huffed.

The hay rustled under them. “Or maybe fate too.” Thor said in a tender voice.

A bird landed on the hatch edge and chirped as it viewed the pair. Loki and Thor turned their heads to look at it back before it flew away.

Loki couldn't help the sigh of content from leaving his lips. Thor turned his head to see what was wrong when Loki turned his too and sought out his brother's lips. Just a tender exchange that ended with content smiles on both their faces.

“Maybe fate.” Loki voiced before setting his head down against the hay, gently resting against Thor's.

“Do you think we will make the horses jealous once more?” Thor asked with lustful hints in his voice.

Loki stabbed his elbow in his brother's gut, making the other flinch.

“Stupid troll.” he muttered.

The End.


End file.
